The term “packaging”, applied to diode-laser bars, refers to mounting a diode-laser bar, or an array of diode-laser bars, on some sort of cooling-base or heat-sink. This base may be a relatively massive base providing a “conductively cooled package” (CCP). For higher power operation, the base is typically water-cooled, for example by a micro-channel arrangement.
A diode-laser bar includes a plurality of semiconductor layers epitaxially grown on a single-crystal substrate, with a plurality of diode-laser emitters defined in the epitaxial layers. Typically, the substrate is an n-type substrate, and layers are grown such that layers forming the “p-side” (anode-side) of the diodes are uppermost. The diode-laser bar is soldered “p-side down” either directly onto the heat-sink or via a sub-mount having a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) intermediate that of the substrate material and the heat-sink material, which is usually copper.
In micro-channel cooled arrangements, cooling-channels generally have internal dimensions of about 0.5 millimeters (mm) or less with water forced through the channels by high pressure at relatively high velocities. This also can lead to rapid corrosion of the copper in which the water-cooling channels are formed. This corrosion can be somewhat mitigated by plating the water-cooling channels with a metal such as gold. However, since the micro-channels are “internal” to the heat-sink, the plating can only be achieved by immersion-plating, usually using forced-flow plating-solutions. This results in uneven plating, with the internal nature of the channels preventing non-destructive inspection for quality assurance. There is a need for an improved water-cooled heat-sink for diode-laser bars that will facilitate plating of cooling-channels.